swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 3 Notes: 8 October 03
>> 'Publish 3 ' Major Features * An Imperial Research Facility on Dantooine headed by the premier cyborg specialist Colonel Teraud has been revealed. Rumors of unrest surround 'The Warren' (as it is called), after an Imperial Inquisitor sent to investigate the Colonel's progress has failed to report back any findings. * Bartender Rumors added for Monthly Fiction current events. * Cries of Alderaan - Act 2 * Imperial probes have picked up chatter on Lok indicating that Nym's crime operation is expanding. Nym's chief lieutenants are said to be actively recruiting adventurers in the area... AI and World * Fixed a bug that would cause mission objectives and creature lairs to respawn infinitely. * Vader and Palpatine (and imperial officers) now default to Imperial Mood so they don't scratch, yawn, etc. * Missions on advanced planets will now scale correctly based on character level. * Added chance to draw mission above your level on starting planets. * Updated creature spawning on Dathomir and Endor. * Made Cowardly Gurrecks smaller. * Added random quest giving NPCs to Talus and Corellia. * Changed generic outpost to science and trade outpost on Dathomir. * Fixed retrieve quest for Nien Nunb (part of the Rebel Theme Park). You can now converse with the Trader who is supposed to give you a hyperdrive repair part. * Fixed missing mission objective on rebel faction destroy missions * Capped the max number of components that can be found off a single creature in loot at 10. * Fixed many quest bugs for static quests and theme parks * Fixed string error in last Rebel theme park mission * Added MEDIUM and STRONG disease attacks to some difficult creatures * Wookiees are now allowed to wear rings * Wookiee roar reuse timer was reduced * Wookiee roar now gives a short mind buff in addition to its normal effect Combat * Changed all delay moves to be on a 30 second timer * Added some failsafe clearing of dot states to help prevent the states sticking after the dot is removed. * Made AT-ST & AT-AT vulnerable to DT_blast * Modified turret armor ratings vs DT_energy * Modified turret weapon damage types (block=blast & tower=kinetic) * Special attacks which knockdown NPCs will cause the NPC to fall down for a couple of seconds before trying to stand back up. If the NPC is dizzy, he may fall down again when attempting to stand. * Decreased unarmed move costs * Fixed bugs with state defense modifiers * Brought pistolmeleedefense2 (pistolwhip 2) cost in line with pistolwhip 1 * Fixed surprise shot and change surprise shot so it doesn't remove cover * Increased vibroknuckler range to 5 meters * Increased movement accuracy penalties/defensive bonuses * Fixed a problem that prevented several loot armor components from not providing their special protections. * Reduced the encumbrance of the padded armor segment. * Tweaked component loot values on armor segments and enhancements to correspond with changes made to draft schematics. * Fixed a problem with some loot weapon component enhancements increasing attack delay instead of decreasing it. * Modified process for granting general combat xp (should always be at least 10% of total combat damage) * Upped combat xp grant range to 80m * Decreased pistolwhip 1/2 damage * Increased move costs for lowblow * Fixed panic shot cone size, delaying user, and not effecting multiple people * Increased damage of overcharge shot 2 * Fixed bug with intimidate so that it should be successful more often Crafting * When manufacturing an item that takes components, you do not have to extract the components from the crate to put in the input hopper. You can just put the crate in, and the manufacturing station will get the components as needed. * Made double clicking work on factory crates in crafting * Fixed containers (crafting stations and vendors especially) to calculate their inventory space correctly. * Fixed an issue with factory crates not showing the stats of the contained items. * Fix crafting lock-up if you try to use 2 crafting tools at once. * Added "empty harvester" button to discard ALL resources * Added more info when you examine a manufacturing factory. * Fixed crafting manufacture schematic UI limit to go up to 1000 * Fix for missing components after crafting * Added new schematic for droid customization kit * Send message to player if he loses a component during crafting due to his inventory being full. * Prevent deletion of manufacture stations if the hoppers or schematic slot is not empty. * Reduced the HAM costs on advanced sword core and vibro blade components. * Altered the artisan-granted harvester and generator schematics to grant general crafting XP instead of specialized architect XP. * Added 'premium' column to vendor listing * Fixed a typo in the ranged stimpack E schematic which caused it to cost 13 duration mechanisms instead of 3. * Items with low hitpoints are now unrepairable. * The difficulty to repair an item now increases as the item becomes more damaged. * Skilled crafters gain bonuses for the repair of items within their field. * Fixed exploit that allowed crafters to skip past critical failures * Fixed issue that would cause manufactured components to be lost during crafting if you exit the assembly stage with more than one component in a slot. Pets * You have to go outside to call a pet if you are in a city. (Outside of town you must be in a camp, near your declared-residence, or in a building). * Pets will no longer eat food when they aren't wounded. * Pets are no longer considered by /boostmorale. * Pets will wait to complain about health, action or mind wounds until they have lost at least 20% of those attributes to wounds. Professions * Armorsmith - Slightly increased the crafting effectiveness ranges on Padded and Composite armor segments. * Armorsmith - Fixed a problem with the advanced Ubese segment which prevented it from working in Ubese schematics. * Armorsmiths should now be able to fully colorize their armor without having to be tailors. The Armor Customization skill mod determines how many colors the armorsmith can pick from (note, some items may not have all colors available for selection. The available colors depends on the palettes used for that item). * Armorsmith - Armor components that give special protections now add on top of the armor's general effectiveness. This applies only if the armor wasn't previously vulnerable to that damage type. * Armorsmith - Experimentation on general effectiveness now adds to special protections given by components. This does not apply if the armor was previously vulnerable to that damage type. * Armorsmith - Fixed a problem where adding special protections to armor did not remove any underlying vulnerabilities * Bio-engineer - DNA Sampling: Made creatures that are being sampled from not attackable while sampling occurs * Bio-engineer - DNA Sampling: Made dna sampling more relative to creature level (high skill/low level = high success; low skill/high level = high failure) * Bio-engineer - DNA Sampling: Made aggro & spook chances more consistent with skill level and * times sampled * Bio-engineer - DNA Sampling: Changed dna sampling animation * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Updated tissue descriptions to include information about bonuses given. * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Removed Charigra & Personaphene tissues * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Removed experimental durability from tissue experimental attributes as it had no effect. * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Added the new Mask Scent skill to the Scent Camouflage & Scent Neutralization tissues. * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Made all tissues and pet medicines craftable in Food & Chemical Factories * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Made multiple tissue enhanced components used in different slots of a clothing schematic stack better. (Components with no enhancements will no longer wipe the final enhancements.) * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Fixed all tissues skill modifiers to work correctly. (Existing tissue and clothing made with those tissues that report a modification also work, with the exception of the removed skill modifiers.) * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Removed Medicine Use from new crafted tissues. (Existing tissues and clothing crafted with those tissues will still report the Medicine Use modifier but they will not be counted for determining the level of medicine to be used.) * Bio-engineer - Tissue Engineering: Updated tissue descriptions to include information about bonuses given. * Bounty Hunter - Added 5 charges to probots * Bounty Hunter - Added 10 charges to seekers * Bounty Hunter - Lowered average level of bounty mission mark. * Creature Handler - Fixed exploit that allowed players to tame baby creatures while dead * Creature Handler - Fixed exploit that allowed players to call multiple pets * Creature Handler - Fixed pet to heal correctly in datapad when stored from the radial menu * Creature Handler - Fixed issue with pet control devices which prevented the 'CALL' option menu from showing up for several seconds * Dancer - Increased the effect of dance mind buffs. A master can now increase a stat up to double of its base value. Maximum durations have been increased to 2 hours. * Droid Engineer - Fix for a few droids and droid schematics were not granting XP for their being crafted. * Droid Engineer - Now a pet droid won't ever have any armor unless it was crafted onto it. * ImageDesigner - Display a selection index number on the slider page to help users communicate and remember changes * ImageDesigner - Add a palette UI for color changes * ImageDesigner - Added human male freckles customization * Merchant - Added merchant ability to update player shop signs * Merchant - Fixed bug where vendors took up too much space in your inventory * Merchant - Added ability to deactivate a vendor * Merchant - Added better dialogs for errant conditions when retrieving items * Merchant - Added better error messages for missing vendor items and vendor reimbursals * Musician - Always have play option on placed instruments (ommni box, nalargon), but give a failure message if they have another instrument equipped * Musician - Increased the effect of musician mind buffs. A master can now increase a stat up to double of its base value. Maximum durations have been increased to 2 hours. * Ranger: The flora component of camo kits has been removed. * Ranger: Camo kits now yield more uses and have a wider experimentation range. * Ranger: Camo kits now work properly when crafted in a factory. * Ranger: The duration for conceal has been fixed, it was half what it should have been. * Rangers are now notified when a creature begins to stalk them. * Scout: Mask Scent / Conceal is now properly removed when you initiate combat. * Scout: When examining creatures, the "Aggressive" trait will now be correct. * Scout: A novice scout can now examine a creature to determine if it is a "Stalker." * Scout/Ranger: Non-aggro creatures will not attack you when mask scent or conceal breaks. * Scout/Ranger: Aggro creatures will only attack you when mask scent or conceal breaks if you are within 40 meters. * Scout/Ranger: Fixed a problem with creatures breaking mask scent/ conceal when scouts and rangers left their interest radius. * Tailor - Fixed tailor customization: The master box now grants an additional 55 colors. * Teras Kasi - /meditation: fixed /powerBoost * Weaponsmith - Added the ability for weaponsmiths to craft the reinforcement core and advanced reinforcement core components. * Weaponsmith - Added the reinforcement core as a required component to gaderiffi baton, stun baton, two-handed axe, and power hammer. The addition of the component will enable the armorsmith to impart component bonuses on these items (making them more in line with other weapons). Slightly reduced the HAM costs on the gaderiffi baton, stun baton, two-handed axe, and power hammer to compensate for the extra HAM cost given by using the reinforcement core. PVP and GCW * Fixed bad start locations for several battlefields. * Fixed several problems with battlefield behavior * You can no longer pick up HQ Terminals * Added HQ kickbacks for missions taken from HQ terminals (missions taken from HQ terminals grant credits equals to 5% of reward toward HQ maintenance and factional missions taken from HQ terminals grant +5% faction point reward bonus) * No longer allow neutral players to help neutral non-players with enemy flags of any sort * Now allow donation of mines to minefields by same faction personnel regardless of owner. * Added armor, increased hp and up range to 70 meters to faction perk turrets * Upped default hp for covert detectors * Streamlined doctor faction perks (+25% effect) * Added musician & dancer faction perks (+10% effect to heal wound/shock & +25% mind buff value) * Allow doctor, musician, dancer faction perks to work wherever they can factionally register * Adding factional hqs to planetary map for player registration capable hqs * When purchasing battlefield reinforcements, players are only held to the faction declared minimums if they are actually declared. * Various Imperial/Rebel factional dungeon bug fixes * Disallowing terminals inside of factional HQs from registering with the planetary map * Integrating minefields for tower turrets * /delegateFactionPoints command added. The conversion ratio is based on the delegating players rank * Added additional HQ specific data to the structure status window * Updated the Faction Recruiter conversation to warn players who are resigning from a faction that they will lose their factional items UI * Character Sheet - now display value and max value for each attribute in the text field (buffs update the attribute value as well as the max attribute value) * Guild member lists allow more than 50 entries. * Made /dragIncapacitatedPlayer visible in action list * Fixed auction table columns resetting sizes every close/reopen * Added travel lines between destinations on galaxy map * Can no longer split resources on Vendor, Bazaar or Trade Window screen. * Bio-Engineered Tissues now have their own sort category on the Commodities Market. * Fixed chat rooms getting deleted when group is disbanded * Added group and advertise chat bubbles * Fixed more palette colors throughout, brighter text on darker buttons * Fixed radial menu, more contrast between bright and dark colors * Made 'instant sale' the default action when selling items on the bazaar * Community Screen - Badges should now display properly * Community Screen - Fixed help tips * Community Screen - Added a "Spoken Language" option to coincide with the /language command. * Holocron - added a "Report A Bug" button to help players avoid creating inappropriate CSTickets * Holocron - Added an explanation of armor protection * Made auction windows auto-refresh for available * Now saves the auto-afk time, response message, and whether auto-afk is enabled. * FriendList: Added comment field per friend. * FriendList: Added group field per friend. * FriendList: Added confirmation option when removing friends. * FriendList: Added option whether to notify when a friend comes online/offline. This is specified per friend. Disabling this option on a name in the friend list also disables the name from showing when using /friend. This option is for keeping someone in your friend list who you want to keep in touch with, but don't necessarily want to know every time they come online/offline. The UI will always display all friends online/offline status regardless of whether you want the notifications. * FriendList: Added option to hide offline friends from the UI and /friend. * FriendList: In the FriendList UI, the online status now shows in the color specified in Options->ChatColor->OnlineStatus. * FriendList: Updated /friend to show group sorted friends. Offline friends are hidden by /friend if the option is specified in the FriendList UI. * FriendList: Added /friendcomment (friend name) (comment) * FriendList: Added /friendgroup (friend name) (group name) * Fixed some situations where chat text colors would change in the middle of a sentence. Other Bug Fixes * Grouping system rewritten to perform in context of local players * Group notifications now always on and go to group chat * /group command temporarily disabled * Autolooting disabled * Make adding a Skill Enhancer to an equipped socketed item update your skill bonuses correctly. * Fix attribute mods that lower a max attribute value to 0 causing the attribute value to be the max. * Fixed an issue where players could become permanently incapacitated in some cases where they had been buffed and were then cloned with many wounds. * Added additional attribute checking on login to fix any attributes that are lower or higher than they should be. * Fixed problem with selling items from inside a factory crate * Force the player to standing before performing a ranged healing action. * Fixed the 2 most annoying cases of 'trade canceled' * Fixed problem trading datapad objects * Fixed bug with /changeBandMusic * Fixed some template problems that were causing a few armor segment and weapon component enhancements to not function properly. * Set fishing pole volume to 1 * Random vocalizations for stormtroopers removed. * Increased the maximum range of the special protection on armor layers. * Reduced the encumbrance penalty on advanced armor segments. * Setting a building to private will now eject any npc not on the entry list. * Incapacitated players can no longer search a lair. * Fish on different planets should now have varying colors * Players will now be notified when they have reached an experience cap for a specific experience type * The problem with food stacks sometimes becoming inedible has been fixed. This should work retroactively with previously broken food stacks. * External Options Menu: Added option to re-enable setting the mouse cursor every frame * External Options Menu: Added option to disable character LOD manager * External Options Menu: Added option to skip the intro * External Options Menu: Added option to disable the asynchronous loader * External Options Menu: Improved graphics performance by splitting vertex/pixel shader support and fixed function pipeline support into their own code paths * Increased the integrity of player houses so that it takes longer for maintenance decay to destroy one. * Male characters can now go shirtless. * Added the group command /splitCreditsToGroup. * Loot items now have better chance of having increased attributes. * Loot items with one or more increased attributes are now highlighted green to make this more obvious. * Fixed exploit that allowed players to kill difficult creatures very easily by using their house. * Fixed a problem that allowed some enhancement medicines to stack when they shouldn't * Fixed an issue that allowed poison and disease to be applied to incapacitated or dead players * Increased integrity of houses so that they take longer to decay Category:Updates